poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Says Good Luck Charlie: It's Christmas!
Tino Tonitini Says Good Luck Charlie It's Christmas! is an upcoming Weekenders/Disney Channel crossover holiday film made by Sonic876, LegoKyle14, and Magmon47. It will appear on Pandora-TV as a double feature with ??? on December 2020 or 2021. Plot Patchy the Pirate (parodying the role of S.D. Kluger from Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) drives a mail truck through a snowy mountain range. He stops to wish the viewers a Merry Christmas and tells them he wanted to make sure Santa Claus got his letter. He then lies saying he gave the mailman the day off, but it is revealed that he stole the truck and said mailman is tied up in the back. Potty the Parrot doubts they'll make it to the North Pole, then argues with Patchy about which Christmas carol the directions to the North Pole are in. The truck is driven madly until Potty notices there is literally a fork in the road, which gets stuck in one of the tires and causes the truck to spin madly. Patchy then suggests that they see what SpongeBob is doing for the holidays. The Duncan family plans to go to Amy's parents' new condo in Palm Springs, California for Christmas. However, they are separated en route when Teddy (Bridgit Mendler) makes a snap decision to give up her airline seat for a free ticket to prove to her parents she can go to Florida for her spring break with her best friend Ivy (Raven Goodwin). Unwilling to let her daughter travel alone, Amy (Leigh-Allyn Baker) also disembarks the plane, only to discover that the next flight to Palm Springs departs after Christmas. Meanwhile, the rest of the family arrives in Palm Springs, but things aren't any easier as Bob (Eric Allan Kramer) tries to care for Charlie (Mia Talerico) under the watchful eye of Amy's mother Petunia (Debra Monk), who strongly dislikes Bob and blames him for Charlie's mischief and the other kids' mishaps; PJ (Jason Dolley) learns the pros and cons of his grandparents' pool after getting a sunburn; and Gabe (Bradley Steven Perry) quickly realizes the downfalls of teaching Grandpa Hank (Michael Kagan) how to play his favorite video game, Galaxy of Death, after Hank becomes more addicted to it than he is. Stranded and in desperation, Teddy and Amy find unconventional ways to get to Palm Springs before Christmas, while keeping in contact with Bob via cellphone. On their journey, Amy reveals that she is pregnant again when they hitch hike with an elderly couple who turn out to be part of an alien abduction survivors network. When the two arrive in Las Vegas, their luggage is stolen, and they get into another argument, where Amy promptly blames Teddy for them getting them lost in the first place. Hungry, the mother and daughter perform Christmas carols to get money for a dinner. In a restaurant, they find Jordan, the girl who had stolen their luggage, and confront her. She breaks down in tears and explains how she has been stranded after running away from home to go to a music festival cross-country, which her mother forbade her from attending. Sympathizing with Jordan, Amy calls Jordan's mother and smooths things over, and Teddy gives her plane ticket to Jordan to get her home for Christmas. This gesture helps Teddy and Amy bond from their previous arguments, and Amy finally acknowledges that Teddy is responsible. Patchy drives the truck off a cliff and the mailman escapes. He and Potty get lost in the woods (since the fork got stuck in one of the truck's tires and caused it to go flat, preventing them from being able to drive it any further) and are trying to warm up by a fire. Out of a sense of hunger, Patchy hallucinates and imagines Potty as a platter of buffalo wings. Patchy nearly eats his pet, only to snap out of it. Potty then also hallucinates and imagines Patchy's head as a suet cake topped with birdseed and pecks at it. Meanwhile, PJ, Bob, and Gabe drive to Las Vegas to pick up Amy and Teddy, but are mistakenly kidnapped on the way and participate in a paintball match based on Galaxy of Death in order to return to their car. Gabe wins the match by taking the "Stone of Mitrios", which he was already planning to do since he started playing the game. In return, they get a free helicopter ride to find Teddy and Amy. Hank and Petunia then arrive with Charlie by car, and the entire family is finally reunited outside a diner in the desert. Amy admits not only that they finally got the Christmas vacation they wanted, but also that this was the best Christmas they've ever had. She then reveals that she is having another baby, much to the happiness of the Duncans and Blankenhoopers. In the epilogue, on the way back to Denver from their Christmas trip, Gabe attempts to take the Stone of Mitrios on the plane ride back, but it is taken away by a flight attendant. Another flight attendant then announces the offering of a free plane ticket, which Teddy quickly accepts once again. Amy says to Bob, "Your turn" and Bob obediently goes after Teddy, jokingly promising Amy that they will be back by New Year's. Amy smiles in response and says that she knows they won't. At the end of the film, Patchy and Potty make it to the North Pole, believing they finally made it to Santa's workshop. Patchy apparently meets Santa in a cave and tells him his Christmas wish is to meet SpongeBob. However, it turns out he was, once again, hallucinating and really encountered a hungry polar bear, which started chasing him. Watching nearby, the real Santa puts Patchy on the naughty list for stealing a mail truck. He and Potty then wish the viewers a merry Christmas. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Alice, Jack Sparrow, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Sunset Shimmer, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks and Mr. Krabs are guest-starring in this film. * Sunset Shimmer will be joining Tino's team for more new adventures. Transcript /Transcript}} Links Coming soon... Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Sonic876 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Magmon47 Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Holiday film Category:Christmas Films Category:Travel Films Category:Weekenders/Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Disney Channel crossovers Category:Upcoming films